


Shy

by pinklypeachy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, implied klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinklypeachy/pseuds/pinklypeachy
Summary: Lance doesn't know how to deal with cute alien boys flirting with him.
insp. by a submission from @queencrazyships to @a-chance-for-klance on tumblr





	

Keith was exhausted. The day had gone regularly enough, checking on all the equipment, making their rounds.

But what went different was Pia’s arrival to the Castle of Lions.

Pia was tall, with long fingers and disheveled blue hair. His skin was an array of shades of the sky: from dark and stormy to pale blue and everything in between. His face was all delicate features, crafted from silk. Small-mouthed, and large ever-changing eyes that never settled on one color. 

Keith stretched, thankful to be finally back in his regular clothes. After sitting down on his bed for a moment, he quickly became restless. He took to walking aimlessly around the castle, discovering new rooms and things. Keith hadn't had much time to do that previously.

After circling around an empty storage room, convinced something was there, Keith walked out, fruitless.

_ The sixth room, empty. _ He thought, making a mental checklist of it in his head.

“Hey,” Pia’s voice came from around the corner, “Lance, right?” Keith stopped in his tracks, body rigid. 

_ Goddamnit. This alien can't take  _ everything  _ from him! _

Keith heard Lance make a small noise of assent, sounding strained. That very much confused Keith, so he decided to stay hidden in the hallway.

“Well, I've been dying to ask you,” Keith could hear the smirk in Pia’s voice, “Is it easier getting into those clothes, or out of them?”  _ Oh, hell no, that alien can fight Keith for Lance. _

Lance made a small squeak and ran away. Right into the hallway Keith happened to be in. The former ran behind Keith and covered his face.

“What are you doing?” Keith questioned, wondering why Lance didn't flirt back like he usually would've.

The boy looked up at Keith, cheeks red, hands fanning his face. “I can handle  _ doing _ the flirting, just not being the  _ subject _ of it when it's a cute guy! Hide me, Keith.”

The other just grinned, an idea forming in his head. Slowly bending down to Lance’s level, he put on the most sincere face he could. He was inches away from the other’s face.

“Huh. Who would've thought.. You, Lance, get shy.” Keith tugged on a piece of his hair, “That’s really cute.” Keith moved his face closer, just to see what Lance would do. 

The blue paladin went beet red, head to toe. He shrunk down farther onto the floor and pushed away from Keith. Standing up, Lance ran down the hall to the sound of Keith’s laughter.

Pidge, who was also listening in from the hall over, walked into the light and gave Keith an exasperated look.

“You are so dumb.” Keith looked quizzically at Pidge. “You do realize that this means he thinks you're cute.” They said, with the most deadpan face anyone could ever have.

Keith’s whole body went rigid once more, heart rate spiking. “Lance, come back!” He called down the hall. Since the boy’s footsteps could no longer be heard, Keith decided to run down the hallway after him. 

“What losers,” Pidge sighed, pushing up their glasses.

Pia appeared next to Pidge, seemingly like magic.

“Are you a boy or a girl?” He asked. Pidge just sighed into their hand and walked away from the blue alien.

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash, but it was fun to write.


End file.
